Christmas Lights
by GymGirl904
Summary: The Gallagher Academy doesn't do Christmas lights. It's as simple as that. So, why are there Christmas lights hung all around the Gallagher Academy? It's because of one person. "Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl." A Christmas inspired one-shot about Cammie and Zach. Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.


**Christmas Lights**

**Based off Ally Carter's young adult books, the Gallagher Girls series.**

We never do Christmas lights at the Gallagher Academy. Sure we have a huge Christmas tree in the foyer right by the grand staircase, and we do Secret Santa exchanges with our class mates. We even decorate the hallways and blast Christmas music through high-end speakers that Liz and Dr. Fibs designed. I remember; however, that we have never had Christmas lights around the school.

The kitchen is always open later this time of year, so everyone who wants some late-night hot chocolate can get some. The air is lighter at this time of year, for a second all of us can forget about being a spy and always being in danger; even if it is only for a second. Everyone usually leaves for their home a few days before Christmas, but we still always have our own little Christmas with the whole school.

As we do our Secret Santa exchange in the cafeteria, I'm happy to see that Zach is being included. Ironically, Bex picked Zach's name and had to get him a gift. There has always been something between those two. They get on each other's nerves constantly, but they are good friends.

Zach looks through the packages on the table until he finds his. It's labeled, _'To: Zachary From: Your biggest night-mare.' _My laugh fills the quiet room as Zach looks up with his eyebrows raised. Once he opens his gift he turns it around for me to see and I can't help but laugh again. Bex has gotten him some model and fashion magazines. Underneath all of that there is some spy equipment: comms, lasers, and even a small knife. Zach smiles at Bex and nods before he sits back down next to me and allows someone else to go. After the Secret Santa exchange is done everyone goes their separate ways, including Zach.

It is around nine o'clock when there's a knock on our door and Courtney Bauer is telling us to get warm clothes on and to get outside as fast as we can.

When another Gallagher Girl tells you to do something you do it, even if you don't know what's going on. We're sisters, and we stick together, and most of all we trust one another. That's why three minutes after Courtney came to our door we are heading down the grand staircase to go outside. Once we get outside we see that the whole school is already out here. When I look up to see what everyone's staring at I see that the roof of the school is outlined in bright golden Christmas lights. A small gasp escapes my mouth as I stare up at them. Like I said, the Gallagher Academy has never done Christmas Lights. Not ever. Sure we always do all those other things, but never the Christmas lights, and here is the Gallagher Academy in sparkling Christmas lights.

The Gallagher Academy has never done Christmas lights before this year, so why now? Then I remember something: A few days ago I saw Zach walk into my mother's office. I also remember him going to town for a few hours the other day, then he was in his room for the rest of the day.

There had never been any Christmas lights at the Gallagher Academy until this year; until Zachary Goode came to the Gallagher Academy. That's why we have Christmas lights, because Zach is here, Zach did this. I smile at the thought. At that moment Zach steps off the front steps and onto the ground outside with his hands in his pockets. He looks up at me before he nods his head over to my mom who presses a button attached to the school wall. The front of the school lit up with even more lights spelling out a single phrase, making my breath catch and my heart beat faster. Written in shining Christmas lights are the words:

_Meet me under the mistletoe Gallagher Girl?  
~Z._

When I look back up at Zach his hands are stuffed deep in his pockets and his head is down. He looks up at me with a sort of shy look and bites his lower lip. He walks back over to the front entrance of the school and stands under the arch. When I look up I see the mistletoe that is hanging there.

_So what do you say,_ seems to be his silent question as he leans against the wall. The whole school is silent as I make my way across the lawn to where Zach stands. He pushes himself off the wall and smiles at me before he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. When our lips connect my hand comes up to hold his cheek as my other one is pressed against his chest. I smile into the kiss as cheers brake out around us from my sisters. Zach pulls me tighter before he pulls away and touches his forehead to mine.

"Merry Christmas, Gallagher Girl," he says, holding my face in his hands. I smile back at him and trace my hand up his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Blackthorne Boy," I say as he smiles that heart-melting smile.

It is, in fact, a very Merry Christmas indeed because I have my mom, Mr. Solomon, and Zach here at the Gallagher Academy to celebrate it with me.

Over the course of the break, the Christmas Lights are still lighting the night sky. Zach and I run outside just to kiss under the mistletoe that is still hanging above the archway. My mom even took a picture of us, and printed it out for me, so I could get it framed. Let's just say that it's one of my favorite pictures ever.

Christmas lights, I suppose, will become a tradition at the Gallagher Academy from now on, as long as Zach's here, and as long as I have something to say about it.

**The End.**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this Christmas inspired one-shot between Cammie and Zach. Also, for those of you who celebrated it, I hope you had a very Merry Christmas.**

**Fun Fact About Me: A Family Christmas tradition at my house is that we get to open one present on Christmas Eve. The present is always pajamas, so we get to wear them to bed, and wake up Christmas morning in our new pajamas.**

**I hope you liked it and Merry Christmas.**

**-GymGirl904.**


End file.
